The Best Birthday Ever!
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Logan has some very unexpected guests show up for her birthday party. A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR FELLOW AUTHOR LOGAN THE AWESOME! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Primeval fans! Gosh it's been a while for me hasn't it? Well, this story is a birthday gift for special fellow author and reader LOGAN THE AWESOME! Today is her 14th Birthday! Now, tell her happy birthday, either in your review or message her. She's very special and deserves it! ^^ She's my pen pal, and although I've never met her, it feels like she's a close friend!**

**Me and Logan have co-written a story also, we've been working on it all summer. Logan will be publishing it today, so come check it out! It's called "Spies Among Us". **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN! xD**

**

* * *

**_**The Best Birthday Ever**_

_by Kathryn Hart_

_a birthday gift for Logan the Awesome_

Logan sat at her desk, typing away on her laptop. She muttered to herself as she worked on her current fanfic.

"Okay, let's see, I'll make it so Sarah 'accidentally' falls into Becker and he catches her."

After she finished her sentence, she leaned back in her chair and looked at the calender hanging above her computer. July 31st was circled in red and stars were drawn around the date. Her birthday. She was excited. Tonight she would be celebrating with her friends. But right now... she had nothing to do except work on her fanfics. Logan loved Primeval, Harry Potter, and Syfy's Alice among other things.

She leaned forward to type the next sentence. But suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be, no one's supposed to show up until tonight." She got up from her chair and went to answer the door. She slowly opened the door...

"Happy Birthday!" She heard many people shout. Suddenly she recognized them. Her jaw dropped. It was the Primeval Team: Danny, Sarah, Connor, Abby, Jenny, Becker and Lester. Another girl stood with them.

"Nice to meet you." Connor came up and shook her hand. Still she couldn't move or blink. Connor Temple was shaking her hand!

"We've heard so much about you!" Danny laughed, seeing the blank look on Logan's face. Suddenly she snapped her head up.

"You guys must be the actors!" She pointed at Danny. "Aren't you Jason Flemyng?" Danny shot her a confused look.

"No, I'm Danny, Danny Quinn." Logan frowned.

"I can explain." The girl who stood with them said. "I brought them here to you for your birthday! These are the actual characters in Primeval."

"But how is that possible?" Logan said.

"This is a fanfic, anything's possible."

"Oh." They shot each other a look of understanding, both being well versed in Primeval fanfiction.

"Who are you?" Logan asked suddenly, seeing she didn't know this person. She had blond hair that fell to her shoulders and looked about 18.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, your penpal!"

"Katy?"

"Kathryn Hart!" They both squealed and hugged each other. They had never met in real life, but they were penpals for months through FanFiction .net.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" Katy said.

"Me too!" Someone cleared their throat behind them. Logan looked at Lester who was standing there impatiently.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to get off this crowded porch."

"Oh, yes, yes come in!" Logan was still shaking from the shock at meeting the Primeval team.

"Nice place." Abby said, looking around.

"So, what shall we do first?" Sarah asked Katy.

"Oh yes, I've got it all here." She pulled a rather long piece of paper out of her pocket. "If you're not busy of course." She asked Logan.

"No, my party's not until tonight."

"Good, we've got all day then." Becker said. "What's first on the list?" He peeked over Katy's shoulder.

"Well, first item on the agenda is 'Surprise Logan'. I guess we got that figured out, thanks!" She playfully shoved Becker back, causing him to stumble. He grumbled objectedly.

"Next is introductions." Logan went around and shook everyone's hand.

"Hi!" Connor said.

"Pleasure." Becker said.

"Nice to meet you." Abby said.

"Hello." Jenny said.

"Great to be here." Danny said.

"Happy Birthday!" Sarah said.

"Charmed. Are we quite finished yet?" Lester said.

"Okay, next is games. Danny, did you prepare the list?"

"Yep, right here Katy." He pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Scavenger Hunt! As we all know, Danny is a former cop, so he surveyed the area and determined what items would be best to search for here."

"Oh." said Logan, still in a daze.

"Okay, based on mine and Logan's opinions, here are the teams:" She motioned for the people to move to different sides of the room as she talked.

"Team one is Connor, Abby and Lester. Team two is Danny, Jenny and Katy, Team three is Sarah, Becker and Logan."

"Your opinions? What is that based on?" Becker said as he moved to stand by Logan and Sarah.

"Oh, we're just pairing it up based on how we think the pairings should be on the show." Both Sarah and Jenny blushed while Connor and Danny smiled and Becker nervously shifted between feet.

"I hope I wasn't taken into consideration here." Lester said. "I'm already married." Danny chuckled at this.

"Of course not Gov."

* * *

_One hour later_

Logan, Sarah and Becker marched triumphantly into the house.

"I knew we'd win!" Logan said. Danny, Jenny and Katy followed behind.

"Of course you're supposed to win, it's your birthday!" Danny grumbled.

"Oh Danny, lighten up, it's my story anyway!" Katy said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that the old lady wouldn't give us the mouldy cheese?" Katy shook her head in disbelief.

"We're still waiting on Connor, Abby and Lester. I hope they didn't get lost." Logan said.

"They've been trapped in the Cretaceous Era before. Well, except for Lester, but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

* * *

Ten minutes later saw a very dejected looking Connor, Abby and Lester.

"I _did_ tell you to go left! Why don't you ever listen?" Abby shouted at Connor.

"Well we made it back anyways so it doesn't matter!" Connor shot back. "What's next Katy?"

"Cake!"

"Oh boy!" Connor shouted. "What kind?"

"Chocolate!" Katy smiled at Logan.

"The best!"

* * *

After cake was more games. Katy showed everyone a fun dice game, which surprisingly, Lester won at. Everybody stared at him in shock.

"What? I used to play this with my niece and nephew!"

* * *

Next, Katy announced that it was time to give Logan her birthday presents. Logan was surprised.

"You didn't have to do that! It's enough of a gift just for you all to be here!"

"We wanted to." Katy replied, pulling in a big box from the car.

The first one Logan grabbed was a shiny green bag. She opened it up to find the newest version of the iPod.

"That's from me." Connor said.

"Thanks!" Logan ran over and hugged him.

Next was a wrapped up box with a big blue bow on top. Inside was a scarf and hat set from Jenny and a slinky from Danny.

"ha ha ha." Logan said sarcastically, toying with the slinky.

"I knew you'd like it." Danny smirked.

Lester handed her a card. Inside was a check for $100.

"Wow! Thanks Lester!"

"Just don't spend it all in one place."

Sarah gave Logan a t-shirt that boldly said "One of The Team" and had the ARC logo in the back.

"Just don't wear that anywhere in public." Lester said. "Secret Government facility and all." Logan frowned, but thanked Sarah anyway.

Becker gave her a three month membership to the local gun club.

"Uh...thanks, I think." But she smiled. _Could be fun.  
_

Logan was happy to receive a stuffed lizard from Abby that looked exactly like Rex.

"I've always wanted my own Rex!" Abby smiled, pleased she had picked the right thing.

The last gift was from Katy. She pulled out a rather large box that was covered in green and purple wrapping.

"Your favorite colors I believe."

Inside was a decorated black hairdryer and a decorated blue skirt.

"You said you really didn't care for pink." Katy said. Logan looked at Katy. Everything was silent, until both young girls burst out laughing. The Primeval team looked around at each other in confusion, obviously missing some inside joke.

* * *

It was getting very late, but Logan said there was enough time for one last activity before her friends would start arriving. Everyone sat outside on the lawn.

"What have you got planned?" Jenny asked nervously, noticing Katy's mischevious smile.

"Captain Becker?" He nodded, grabbing a box from the car.

"Well?"

Katy went over and grabbed something out of the box. She turned around, the object in her hand.

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" She shouted, throwing the balloon. Becker set the box down as everyone scattered, trying not to get wet. Logan burst out laughing, shrieking as Connor chased her with a yellow water balloon.

"Hey! No fair!" Sarah screamed as Becker hit her in the back, causing water to soak her entire upper half.

"Heads up gov!" Danny said as he hit Lester square on the head.

"It'll be your paycheck for that!" Lester shouted, chasing Danny with a green one.

Logan and Connor stood back to back, teaming up to try to get as much water on Abby and Sarah as possible.

"I've always wanted to do this." Katy whispered as she grabbed a pink one out of the box. She snuck behind Becker and prepared to throw it at his unprotected back.

"Becker!" Jenny yelled. "Behind you!"

"Traitor!" Katy yelled as Becker turned around. Two seconds later Katy stood there completely soaked.

* * *

Twenty minutes later all the balloons were gone and every single person was soaking wet. Laughing and shivering they all sat back down on the grass.

"This has been the best birthday ever." Logan said. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, we've had lots of fun." Abby replied.

"Well, I guess we better get going, who knows when the next anomaly might show up." Danny said dejectedly.

"I guess. Can you guys come again?"

"Of course we can. With fanfiction anything's possible." Everyone smiled. Logan stood up to hug them all, including Lester.

"I hope you liked your gift." Katy reffered to the others as Logan hugged her last.

"I loved it! Will I ever see you again?"

"Only through the wonders of fanfiction, or maybe someday we'll actually meet." They hugged again and Logan waved goodbye as everyone climbed into the car and drove off.

"Well, now it's time to get ready for my _real _birthday party!" Though in her mind she knew nothing could compare to what she had just experienced in the past few hours of July 31st, 2010.

_~The End~_

_

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!** **XD**_  
_


	2. Alternate Ending!

**Okay, hahaha for those who read the last chapter, that was for July 31st, when I published the first chapter. Well, me and Logan are still talking, and I realized I should've given Becker what he really deserved, especially for some snide remarks he makes in for example episode 1: "I'm not bowing" Episode 3: "I can find my way around a hospital!" and Episode 8: "Well I hate sitting in the back...who keeps count?" LOL Remember the water balloon scene in the last chapter for this to make sense! Hope you enjoy Logan! xD**

**

* * *

**_Alternate Ending_

Katy waved goodbye to Logan and started walking towards the car. Logan stood in front of her house, watching them go.

Katy went to grab the box that once held the water balloons, when she spotted something and got a mischievous glint in her eye. Picking the object up, she spoke in a sing song voice.

"Oh Becker..." He turned around, and Katy gave an evil laugh.

"REVENGE!" She shouted, flinging the water balloon at his face. She and Logan burst into laughter as Becker stood there surprised, completely soaked.

Logan held her sides and tears ran down her eyes as she laughed.

"Priceless!" she managed to squeak out. Yes, it had been a memorable birthday after all.

* * *

**Happy belated birthday Logan! :D It really is "The End" this time I promise! ^^**


End file.
